


peraltiago—recap

by darkrosemind



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Peraltiago, all summed up, happy b99 season 6 premiere day, recap of what jake and amy have been through, this is the peraltiago story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17376497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/pseuds/darkrosemind
Summary: This is a recap of the Peraltiago story— everything that Jake and Amy have been through togetherin honor of The Honeymoon which is as of right now airing in like two hours can u believe??also tysm b99 and everyone associated with b99 like i'm so happy for season 6 and i love b99 so so much <3





	peraltiago—recap

Jake and Amy meet for the first time. It's very awkward, especially because of the "wedding bells" comment made by Charles. They are put across from each other in the bullpen, and a natural rivalry is born after Jake starts making fun of Amy. Amy also doesn't appreciate how unorganized and messy Jake is, so she cleans up after him. Jake hates this, so he starts leaving more things messier on purpose.

Jake loves their police captain, McGintley. He will let the detectives do nearly anything. This also why Amy doesn't appreciate the captain. Since he will let them do anything, Jake fools around and plays pranks nearly all the time. When they are put on a case together for the first time, Amy discovers that she has grossly underestimated Jake's skills as a detective. He ends up figuring out the case before her. She doesn't have much time to be impressed, because Jake immediately proceeds to bragging and making fun of her. 

After a few weeks, Amy horrifically finds herself participating in one of Jake's stupid games; the Jimmy Jab games. She ends up not making it very far, but enjoys it thoroughly. 

Jake starts growing on her. She finds their ridiculous banter to be quite fun, and a day in the precinct without Jake passes uneventful and boringly. Amy starts looking forward to Jake coming in, even if he is hours late at times.   
Captain McGintley retires and a new captain takes the Nine-Nine. Captain Holt is a respectable captain. He has his priorities set and Amy is looking forward to impressing him. 

Jake, however, is unhappy with the change of captains. Amy insists to Jake to give the man a chance, but Jake is too busy mourning fire extinguisher derby and badge toss. 

Captain Holt later turns out to be a great captain, and Amy sees him turning into a father figure for Jake. This, for some reason, makes her happy. Seeing Jake happy apparently makes Amy Santiago happy and this is proof that the world is about to turn to dust.

Somehow, Jake miraculously manages to win the bet that they had previously made about who could get more arrests. Amy prepares herself for the worst date in the history of all worst dates. It starts going pretty horribly, but then the two are sent on a stakeout. 

It ends up being not so horrible. The stakeout with Jake is actually quite fun. “Don’t fall in love with me or anything,” he had joked. She had rolled her eyes. “I won’t,” she promised him.

But Amy ends up kind of liking him, imagining what it would feel like to hold his hand and hug him for a long time. She aggressively shakes the thoughts from her head when she sees her ex Teddy again. 

Amy gets back together with Teddy, because, well, he's a great guy. Her parents love him. He would be a nice guy to have a future with. Besides, her parents would never approve of Jake, and he would never actually like Any back.  
It turns out that she's wrong. Jake likes her, romantic stylez, and tells her before leaving to go undercover with the FBI. Amy is left feeling shocked and a little bit hurt.

But he comes back soon enough, and everything that could have happened between then is history. 

Before long, Sophia enters the picture. Amy is happy for Jake, but a piece of her is jealous even though she's with Teddy. And before long, she realizes that she doesn't want to be with Teddy. Not if she's looking at someone else the way that she is. Amy plans to break up with him, but Jake swoops in with his stupid double date at the hotel plan.

Needless to say, things end disastrously. Amy’s night ends with her being single again, while Jake is in a happy relationship.

But then Sophia breaks up with him, and Jake just isn’t over her. Amy can see the hurt in his eyes whenever he talks about her, and it breaks her heart just a little to see Jake upset. 

She wants Jake to be happy, even if he’s with someone else.

But then they’re going undercover as an engaged couple, and she can’t remember what’s going on because all of a sudden they’re pressed against the wall and kissing. 

As a part of the undercover operation, of course. The kiss doesn’t mean anything. It’s not Jake and Amy kissing; it’s Johnny and Dora. At least, that’s what both Jake and Amy tell themselves.

They’re kissing again, this time against a tree. Amy’s a little disappointed; she was kind of wishing that the operation could have gone longer and they could’ve been Johnny and Dora for more time. (And maybe kissed some more. Not that it meant anything.)

But it did mean something. Both Jake and Amy knew it. 

Amy went on a date with Detective Dave Majors. He started talking about Jake, and Amy unconsciously tucked her hair behind her ears with both hands. And that’s when she realized that she really wanted to be with Jake.

But she couldn’t date a cop. Not especially from her own precinct. Could she? Would Captain Holt approve? Amy’s panicking when Jake confronts her.

And then they’re keeping things light and breezy, but she has four drinks when they go out to dinner, and then things end up being  _not_  so light and breezy.

Jake and Amy are secretly dating, and then they kill a man.

And then everyone knows that Amy is Jake’s girlfriend and Jake is Amy’s boyfriend.

It’s real. They’re real. They’re finally together.

It’s all going so good when Jake and Captain Holt get sent to Florida to be in witness protection. Amy feels like she’s going mad without Jake there; she cries on Rosa’s shoulder on long evenings and just longs to hear his voice again.

They finally hear from Jake and Holt: but they’re in danger. The Nine-Nine packs up to go to Florida immediately and help Holt and Jake take out Jimmy Figgis. Amy shoots Jake in the leg and somehow, it makes everything okay again.

They’re together, and it’s good, even if the squad has been put on the night shift.

They move in together after a long bet about who can catch the most fugitives. They’re tied, but Jake lets Amy wins. And at the moment, Amy just loves him  _so_  much. He’s so amazing.

And then Jake gets his dream job to work for Melanie Hawkins, and Amy is so proud of him and so incredibly happy for him and Rosa. Things couldn’t have been more brighter —

Oh, wait. Hawkins turns out to be dirty and now she’s framing Amy’s boyfriend and Rosa for a bank robbery.

Amy is so scared. She just wants happiness with Jake, not for him to go to prison for fifteen years. Yet it happens, and for months they work tirelessly to get Jake and Rosa out of prison.

Finally, Jake and Rosa are back with the Nine-Nine. Their family is reunited, and Amy is so relieved that everything is okay.

And then the Halloween heist arrives. Amy is so determined to win; to prove that she can beat Jake. But he catches her off guard. He surprises her. He asks her if she would marry him.

Yes.

Yes, Amy Santiago would marry Jake.

They were engaged.

And then they’re frantically planning wedding stuff, and everything has to be perfect — until some stupid criminal that Amy had arrested years ago decided to hate her and plant a bomb in her wedding venue.

Why did everything have to just be like that?

She had no veil, no venue, no dress, and she didn’t know what to do. But what she did know, was that she wanted to marry Jake Peralta no matter what.

And then Gina had a dress for her. It wasn’t as glamorous as the wedding dress that she had pictured, but it was beautiful. It was perfect. Rosa went and got her flowers with that girl Alicia that she had been flirting with. They were beautiful.

And suddenly Jake and Amy were getting married outside of the precinct.

Right outside of the place where they had first met.

It was absolutely beautiful, and perfect. Amy couldn’t have imagined a more beautiful wedding. She was about to get married to her dream guy, Jake Peralta.

Her husband. And she was his wife.

 


End file.
